We Are One
by obsessive360
Summary: At age sixteen, what's the worst that could happen to Katie? Well, she's about to find out, but she still has James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and her mom for support, right? Chapter 1 was edited slightly. Written before Big Time Moms.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO

It was 2:30 in the afternoon and the Hollywood Performing Arts school was emptying out. A sixteen year old girl darted out of the school building and into the arms of a tall man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Katie, what's wrong?", the young man asked the girl.

"James, can we talk about this somewhere else?", Katie asked in reply.

"Sure, let's go home. Kendall is with Lily and Logan is at the planetarium, and Carlos said something about needing more polish for his helmet. Your mom wont be back from visiting your grandmother until tomorrow, so we have plenty of time to talk.", James said, wrapping an arm around Katie.

When they reached the apartment, Katie fell into tears and tried to say something about a girl threatening her.

"Calm down, Katie. Now, who is she again?", James asked the sixteen year old.

"Natalie Thorton, your current girlfriend's younger sister.", Katie replied, shaking slightly.

"What did she say to you?", James said.

"She said that I had to stop secretly crushing on you or her boyfriend, a guy who likes surfing more than hockey, would pummel me into a pulp. Then she told me that the jerk who I broke up with today, was leaving me for her.", the young girl replied.

"First, how could anyone not like hockey the best? And second, it's been a while since your crush was a secret, Katie-Bear.", James told Katie with a slight chuckle.

"I know, so yell at me now while my brother's not here to see it.", she said, expecting the worst.

"Why? You just caught the end of a bad break up. Isabel was in it for the fame. She told me so when I broke up with her.", he said with venom.

"Why did you break up with her though?", Katie asked.

"Because I over heard her making plans to move to another level in our relationship that I was uncomfortable with.", James replied.

"She wanted you to sleep with her, but you said no, believing strongly in your faith of finding the right girl first.", Katie said in a "I'm not stupid" tone.

"Yeah, and I love another girl.", James said, smirking at Katie.

"Really?", she asked out of curiosity.

"Yep, she has long brown hair, coco colored eyes, and is one of my best friends.", James replied, watching Katie's face go from curious to confused.

"Camille?", Katie asked.

"No, she's kind of crazy. Katie, I love you.", he said moving closer to her.

"Why would you love me?", Katie asked, still a little shocked.

"Katie, you are bright, warm, funny, smarter than almost everyone I know, and beautiful. Damn, Katie, do you want me to make a list? It's a long one.", James replied, beginning to ramble.

Katie giggled and looked up at him.

"James, will you just shut up and kiss me already?", she asked, getting his lips on hers for an answer.

Katie and James were interrupted about ten minutes later by the door handle jiggling. They broke apart just as Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked in.

"I just told you that I can't give you a ride to the national corn-dog lovers convention, Carlos.", came Kendall's voice.

"Hey, don't look at me.", Logan said, "I told you I have a date that day."

"Never mind, there's a Minnesota Wild game on that day.", Carlos said as a _TV Guide_ was thrown into the living room, colliding with James's head.

"Ow!", he yelled.

"Sorry, James!", Carlos yelled in reply.

"It didn't hurt that bad, but now my hair is all messed up.", James lied, so his friends wouldn't know about his and Katie's make-out session.

"Do you care about anything other than how you look?", Kendall asked.

"Yes.", was the tallest band member's answer.

Katie blushed and walked out of the room. Her brother didn't really need to know about what happened with James. If he did, Katie knew James would be a dead man. She had seen Kendall angry before.

(Begin flashback)

It was the night her dad left. Kendall had invited James over after a hockey game and they were playing a video game in the living room when Katie and Kendall's parents started yelling.

"He's just a child, John. He can't be perfect!", their mom yelled.

"What have I said, Temperance?", their father yelled.

"Knights don't loose at anything.", Katie heard her mother say.

Then they all heard the hit. Kendall was up in a flash. James moved to go after him, but the green eyed boy told him to stay with Katie.

"I told you to stay away! You're a disgrace to the name of Knight.", Katie's father yelled.

"Get out of this house. Leave my mother and sister alone. We all know it's me you hate.", Kendall said with confidence he didn't know he had.

John Knight dropped his wife and ran at his son. Kendall braced himself and gave his father a not so subtle right hook in the face. John stumbled but quickly aimed a punch at his son, who dodged it easily. Kendall aimed kick after kick and punch after punch at his father, not missing once, adrenaline pumping through his body.

When Mr. Knight was unconscious, Kendall grabbed his mother and rushed down stairs to find Katie crying into James's chest.

"I'm calling Carlos's dad.", Kendall said, picking up the phone and dialing his friend's number.

"Hey, Kendall, what's up?", came Carlos's carefree voice.

"I need to speak to your dad, Carlos. It's urgent.", Kendall said, sounding a lot older than twelve.

"Okay!", Carlos said, handing the phone off.

"Officer Garcia.", Carlos's dad said.

Kendall told him what happened and officer Garcia said just to wait there for the police to arrive. As soon as Kendall hung up, Mr. Knight walked into the room and went after Kendall's weak spot, Katie. James stood up and guarded the girl as Kendall jumped on his father's back and began to kick and punch him.

When the cops arrived, they had to pull John Knight off of the preteen boys and take the eight year old girl into another room.

"You can't protect her from everything, James. Kendall, you can't defeat me, because I'm a Knight.", John yelled as they pulled him away.

"I'm a knight too, and James is a part of this family more so than you are at the moment, so shut the hell up. If I see your face again, I will not hesitate to hurt you. You are no longer my father.", Kendall snapped.

(End flashback)

Katie snapped out of her flashback when she heard a knock on her door.

"Katie, open up, please. The guys are gone. Logan had to drive Carlos to the rental car place and Kendall's down at the pool.", James said.

Katie opened the door and James saw the tracks of tears on her face.

"What's wrong, Katie-Kat?", he asked, pulling her into the living room.

"If my father gets out of prison, you will be there to keep me safe, won't you?", Katie asked in reply.

"Yes, because I love you and I'll keep you safe from evil, psychotic people like the damn fool who left a family this amazing and made threats towards the girl that James Diamond loves.", James whispered, holding Katie in his arms.

"Why would you try to protect me?", Katie asked, not looking up at him.

"Katherine Chelsea Knight, you are the most special person that I've ever met. You're one of my best friends and I was kind of hoping that now, you'd like to be my girlfriend.", James replied, causing Katie to look up at him.

He was serious, since he had used her full name, which nobody did unless she was in trouble or something.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, James.", Katie replied, kissing him softly.

James kissed back and neither of them heard the apartment door open.

"James, I have a great idea for a so- What in the hell are you doing?", Kendall said as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Hey-y-y, Kendall. What's up?", Katie asked, moving away from James.

"That's what I'd like to know.", Kendall replied, moving towards James.

"Kendall, don't you dare hurt him.", Katie snapped at her brother.

Kendall looked taken aback, but moved away as his sister requested.

"Katie, why?", he asked his little sister.

"Because I love James and would be happier if he stayed alive.", Katie replied, walking over to James and letting him put his arms around her.

"James, you know I have to kill you if you break her heart, right?", Kendall asked his friend.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I promised her, when she was eight, that I would never hurt her on purpose.", James said, kissing the top of Katie's head.

"Face it, Kendall. You are fighting a lost battle. We love each other.", Katie said, looking up at James.

"Yes, I love you, Katie.", James said, placing a kiss on Katie's lips.

"I love you too, James.", Katie replied, kissing back.

"Hey, not in front of me!", Kendall yelled, walking out of the room.

Katie giggled, then kissed James again. Of course, that's when Carlos and Logan walked in.

"Kendall's going to kill you.", Carlos said in a sing-song voice.

"No he won't.", James said back.

"He will.", Logan said, answering his cell phone.

"That was Gustavo. He wants all of us, Katie too, at the studio, now. He said it's important.", Logan said as he hung up his phone.

"Okay then, let's hurry.", Kendall said entering the room again.

"Oh no you don't!", Katie said, blocking the boys from leaving.

"What?", they all asked.

"I happen to know why he called, so all of you need to change. Kelly told me yesterday when she called to let you four know that the concert had been moved up to next Friday. I put a list in each of your rooms, so get going.", she replied, placing her hands on her hips.

Katie looked through her own closet for quite some time before selecting a pair of black GUESS denim dark-wash skinny jeans, an Aéropostle navy blue, dress, and a pair of black Louis Vuitton "Lindsay" pumps.

She walked out into the living room and saw James standing by the front door. He was wearing the outfit she picked out for him. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a cream colored tee, black sneakers, and his black leather jacket.

"Hey, you look great.", he said, his eyes never leaving her.

"You don't look do bad yourself.", Katie replied, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

She usually went off into space when she and James kissed, but Katie felt it when he placed something around her neck.

"What is it?", she asked.

"It's so you always have a piece of me with you, no matter where you are.", he said.

Katie looked down and saw a delicate heart shaped locket around her neck. She had seen it once before on her life. It had belonged to Alyssa Diamond, James's mother, who had died two years ago. Katie knew how much James missed his mother, seeing as how she sat with him, at two in the morning, the day it happened, an comforted him as he cried it out.

"James, I can't keep this. It was your mom's.", she said, trying to remove the locket.

"No, I want you to have it. Open it, Katie.", James replied, making sure the locket wasn't going to come off easily.

Katie opened the locket and saw a picture of James and herself from about three years before. It had originally been a picture of all five of them, but she and James were in the middle, so it was easy to make it just of them.

"I love it, James. Thank you.", she replied, kissing James quickly, seeing Kendall out of the corner of her eye.

"What did I say?", Kendall asked.

"Sorry, Kendall. We'll try to not let it happen again.", James said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say, James. Katie, thanks. I would never be able to put an outfit like this together. You are the world's best sister.", Kendall replied, giving his sister a hug.

"We're all here and ready to go, so get a move on.", came Logan's voice from behind the group.

"Yeah, I'd rather not let Gustavo kill me.", Carlos said, walking towards the others.

"Wait, who's driving?", Katie asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, James can drive.", Kendall said.

James smiled and Katie rolled her eyes. The other two looked clueless.

"What Kendall means is that James drives, and all three of you sit in the back.", Katie replied with a smile.

"She gets to ride shotgun, not fair.", Carlos fake-pouted, causing all of them to laugh.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Roque Records. Gustavo was waiting on them with Kelly and an man they had never met. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He was tall, lean, but you could tell he was muscular.

"This is Ryan Perry, a friend of mine. He's a director who would like to make a movie about Big Time Rush. Are you in?", he asked the group.

"Yeah, I'm in.", Carlos said.

"Me too.", Logan said.

"Katie, James, and I have one question, will we be playing ourselves?", Kendall asked.

"No, because the worst might happen if you do.", Kelly said.

"What could happen?", Katie asked.

"Katie, Kendall, John Knight was released from prison two days ago.", Gustavo said, expecting Katie to cry into Kendall's chest.

But she didn't. The teenage girl turned to James and cried.

"Katie, I promise you I'll keep you safe. I love you with all my heart and I'm not about to let a man who says he's your father, but got put in prison for trying to use you, Kendall, and your mom as punching bags, just waltz back into your life and start that again. I will never leave you, Katie, because you are my world, my whole reason for living, for not killing myself after what happened to my mom, the reason I fly home every Chanukah to be with my dad, and Christmas to be with my grandparents. Trust me, please, Katie.", James told her, holding her close.

Kendall stood in shock. Now he knew that James would never hurt Katie. He never knew James could care about anything this much, even his hair.

"I trust you, James. It's just the thought of him still scares me, and you know why.", Katie said, her crying subsiding somewhat.

"Yes, and he's lucky to be alive. I would have killed him if you hadn't stopped me.", James replied, sounding darker than ever before.

"What happened that I don't know about?", Kendall and Logan asked, while Carlos just walked over to Katie and hugged her.

"Should I tell them, since my dad told me what happened at the trial.", he asked the girl.

"Yes, please.", she whispered.

"About a month before he was arrested, John Knight was caught trying to, for lack of a better word, 'pimp out' his own daughter. James found out and tried to beat the life out of him, but Katie stopped him. She didn't want anyone getting into trouble or finding out about it. I know because my dad told me and I was with James that day. It was Kendall's birthday.", Carlos said, waiting for the outburst, which came from Kendall.

"He tried to turn my baby sister into a prostitute? How dare he do that. And to his own child. Bastard.", the green eyed young man said with a venom that only James and Katie had ever heard.

He hadn't used that tone since the day Mr. Knight was arrested, which was December 2, 2005. (A/N: Kendall Schmidt's real birthday is November 2, which is why I said that John Knight was arrested a month after his son's birthday. I am going to use their real birthdays.)

"Back to reality now, I'm in. As long as I'm not playing myself, I'm okay with this.", Katie said, facing the director while still wrapped in James's arms.

"I'm in if James is in.", Kendall said.

"Kendall, I think we just agreed to have a movie made about us.", James told his best friend.

"Great, but we have one problem left.", Gustavo said, sitting down in the chair next to the ficus.

"What is it?", all five asked at the same time.

"You have to move. Everyone knows that you live in 2J. He could find you, but Kelly and I have a plan. I have a friend who's a realtor, and since it's you guys, I've asked her to help you find a house in either Beverly Hills or Malibu. One with a security gate, cameras, and motion detectors. You can go back to the Palm Woods now, but the appointment is at three tomorrow, so be here at two thirty, clear?", Gustavo told them.

"Crystal.", Katie responded for all of them.

A/N: How was it? Be honest. R&R please!


	2. Sorry, AN!

A/N: Sorry but this is not a chapter. I feel that Nickelodeon went through a moment of pure idiocy when they came up with the ages for the guys. I have decided to change it for this story, and/or series. The list of names, ages, and who I picture them. Thank You.

James David Diamond, 20 years old... James Maslow

Kendall Andrew Knight, 20 years old...Kendall Schmidt

Carlos Aaron Garcia, 19 and a half years old...Carlos Pena, Jr.

Logan Adam Mitchell, 19 years and nine months old...Logan Henderson

Katherine (Katie) Chelsea Knight, 16 years old...Demi Lovato

Mrs. Knight, A.K.A Temperance, 42 years old...Challen Cates

I hope this clears up some confusion. I 3 you all!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO

It had been a week since the meeting with Gustavo's friend, Jess, the realtor. About half of their stuff had been moved to their new house, 1121 Marilyn Drive, Beverly Hills. Katie was more than excited about moving into the 90210. She hadn't told her best friend yet, and Katie told Marcy everything.

"Hey, Katie, do you want to go shopping tonight?", Marcy Tanner asked.

"I can't, Marcy. I have to help the guys move into the new house.", Katie replied, not thinking.

"What new house?", Marcy asked.

"We're moving out of the Palm Woods. The new house is in _the _90210.", Katie replied, not looking her best friend in the eye.

"There's something else going on, isn't there?", Marcy asked, twisting a strand of her dark hair.

"Yeah, this director is making a movie about the guys, so James will be here to get me in about five minutes.", Katie said, looking at her cell phone, which went off the second she pulled it out.

"I know where you are, Katherine. Kendall and James can't protect you forever."

Katie snapped her phone shut. Opening it quickly, she pressed one on speed-dial.

"James, where are you?", she asked in a panicky voice.

"Walking up behind you.", James's voice whispered into her ear.

"Thank god! We need to get out of here. He knows where I am.", Katie said, turning to face James.

"Well, say good bye to Marcy. She looks a little hurt.", James said with a smile.

"I have to go, Marcy. I'll talk to you later.", Katie told her best friend, before walking away with James next to her.

"Are you okay, Katie-Bear?", James asked when they reached the car.

"No, I'm scared!", she cried, turning into James's chest.

"Shhh, Katie, I'm right here.", James whispered softly to her, rubbing small circles into her back.

"I'm scared because he has my cell phone number. James, this man beat me and almost let a friend rape me.", Katie said, still sobbing into James's shirt.

"Katie, if it makes you feel any better, I'll take you to get a brand new phone right now.", he said, tilting Katie's chin up.

"James, I don't want you to waste you money on me.", Katie replied.

"It I'm buying something for you, it isn't going to waste, now it is?", James answered.

"If you insist.", she said, as he opened her door for her.

Once at the phone shop, Katie saw lots of girls, whom she considered to be prettier than her, gazing at James, but the young man's eyes were locked on Katie. Katie smiled at this, because she knew he loved her. He always had.

"This one is perfect.", Katie said, pointing at a Blackberry Torch 9800.

"Okay, Katie. You want that one, you'll get that one.", James said, kissing her cheek lightly, much to the other girls' displeasure.

As Katie was putting all of her numbers into he new phone, James was talking to the cashier, who was a friend.

"That girl with you is smokin'. Who is she?", the guy asked.

"She's Kendall's little sister, Katie.", James replied through gritted teeth.

"Can I have her number?", asked the guy.

"She's seeing someone, and I'd prefer it if you talked about her as if she was a human, not some trophy or prize to be won.", James said in a deadly whisper.

"Chill out, dude. Have you tapped that yet?", He asked.

"I said not to talk that way about her. Katie's last boyfriend broke her heart because he tried to pressure her into putting out. Plus, I'm a virgin!", James snapped in a deadly calm whisper.

"James, we'll be late if we don't leave now.", Katie said, taking his hand in hers.

"Let's go, Katie-Kat.", James replied, pulling her close as they walked out.

When they reached the car, Katie looked at James with a questioning half glare.

"You didn't hear how he was talking about you. Katie, I've known him for a while now, and he asked me if I was only with you because I was sleeping with you. You just mean so much to me, that it hurts me to hear someone say things like that about you.", James said, kissing the top of Katie's head.

"Well, at least you're a gentleman. To me, anyways.", Katie said, touching her locket absentmindedly.

"We have to go, Katie. Ryan is expecting us to be there in about five minutes.", he said with a slight chuckle.

"Fine, I have to make sure you four don't stretch the story of how you made it here.", Katie said as they got in the car.

James rolled his eyes and drove off.

Four hours later, all five of them were back at the Palm Woods. James and Katie were watching an old episode of _One Tree Hill_, Kendall was in the kitchen, attempting to make spaghetti, Logan was reading _War and Peace_, and Carlos was, as odd as it may sound, on a date. He had met a girl at Ryan's office that afternoon, and they were at the movies.

"I'm home!", Temperance Knight's voice echoed through the door.

"Hey, Mom.",Katie said, not moving from her place on the couch, wrapped in James's arms.

"Hi, Katie, oh, and James. I know my trip was extended, but I was only gone for a week.", Tempe said, seeing her daughter in James's arms.

"Mom, don't worry about them. James has my seal of approval, which is hard to gain, so calm down.", Kendall said, walking into the room behind the group.

"I am calm, but I just wasn't expecting this. And what's with all of the boxes?", She asked.

"We have to move, Momma Knight. That sick, twisted, good for nothing bastard got out of prison. He knows where we live, so Gustavo said we needed to move out of the Palm Woods.", James replied, his voice thick with venom.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to make me announcement. I spent the extra week with Chasen, and we're getting married.", Tempe said, causing her son to collapse next to Katie and James on the couch.

"Mom, you've known him for five months! You didn't even ask me or Kendall! Are you insane?", Katie said, getting up and running out of the room.

Kendall made to go after her, but James was right behind Katie from the moment she stood up.

Katie collapsed onto her bed. James sat down next to her and she rested her head on his chest.

"How could she do that?", Katie asked through her tears.

"You want her to be happy, right?", James asked in response.

"Yes, but she never even asked me or Kendall. We're her children. I always thought that blood was thicker than water.", Katie answered, still sobbing into James's chest.

"Katie, can I talk to you?", Temperance's voice said, slightly muffled by the closed door.

"Let her in, James. But you are not leaving me in here with her.", Katie said, letting the hazel eyed young man get up.

James opened the door and saw Temperance's worried face. She walked in and looked shocked when her daughter pointed at the desk chair and motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm right here, Katie. Please don't cry.", James said, sitting down next to Katie and wrapping his arms around her.

"Katie, I didn't mean to upset you, but this is something that I'm happy about. I thought you like Chasen?", Mrs. Knight began.

"Mom, I do like him, but in most situations like this one, you could have at least asked Kendall and me what we thought. I want you to be happy, but to just spring something on me like that, it hurts.", Katie said, calming down when she saw how upset her mother looked.

"I'm sorry, Katie, but I'm still going through with this, and Chasen and I are moving back to Minnesota.", Tempe said, causing her daughter's jaw to hit the floor.

"Mom, are you really going to leave the five of us here in L.A. without you?", the girl asked her mother, her hold on James stronger than ever.

"Yes, I am. I had intended to take you with me, but seeing as how I'm not sure I could separate you and James at the moment, I doubt I could make you move all the way up north.", Mrs. Knight said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Do you want to finish _One Tree Hill_?", James asked, placing a soft kiss on Katie's lips.

"Yeah, but not that one. I want to watch the one where Peyton gives birth to Sawyer.", Katie said, pulling season six off the shelf by her TV.

She and James watched the episode and then Kendall appeared at the door.

"I thought that you two might be hungry, since you kind of skipped dinner. As you could imagine, Mom's statement back there caused me to ruin the spaghetti, so Logan ordered pizza.",Kendall said, handing James and Katie each a plate with cheese pizza on it.

As soon as they'd finished eating, Katie replayed the episode. And no sooner had James returned from washing their plates, Katie had fallen asleep on him.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.", James softly sang the Aerosmith song to Katie as she lay, sleeping peacefully, in his arms.

As he finished the song, Katie smiled, and James knew his song did not go unheard.

"A simple 'I love you' would be just fine, James.", she whispered.

"Yes, but you know you love it when I sing to you.", James replied, kissing Katie's nose.

"Yes, I do love hearing you sing to me, but I only heard you singing that song because of the weird dream I had.", she said, looking up into his hazel eyes.

"What was is about?", he asked.

"That episode of _One Tree Hill_, but with us as the main characters. You were Lucas, I was Peyton, Kendall was Nathan, Lily was Haley, my mom was Lucas's mom, Juliet was Brooke, and Logan was Julian. Everything was so real. even Sawyer's name was what I would name my daughter if I had one.", Katie said, a slight smile crossing her lips.

"What was her name?", Jams asked.

"Amber Lilian Diamond. She was the most adorable baby I'd ever seen. She had your eyes.", Katie said, her smile growing.

"Then she looked like you but with my eyes if she was the most adorable baby ever.", James remarked, a smile on his face as well.

Katie kissed James one last time and went back to sleep, her head resting on his chest.

"I wonder if she knows that I do love her enough to marry her?And I have to admit that she gave the girl a beautiful name, Amber Lilian Diamond. And the name Katharine Chelsea Knight Diamond has a nice ring to it.", James thought as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: How was it? Be honest. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO P.S. katigirl97 and I are no longer "arguing" about the "Katie-Kat"nickname thing. (See reviews if you don't understand.)

James woke the next morning to find Katie still snuggled to his chest. He smiled to himself before he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, James.", Katie responded as her eyes fluttered open.

"It is now.", he whispered, making eye contact with Katie.

"I take it you slept well.", she said.

"Yep, but what about you?", James replied.

"I slept great. I can't even remember what my dream was about after you sang to me.", she said, giving him a light peck on the lips.

James and Katie got up and James left the room. He found Kendall in the living room, labeling a box with a sharpie.

"We only have the kitchen and living room things to move. I figured that the four of us could do that while Katie is at school today.", Kendall said, turning to face James.

"Sounds fine to me. Lily's birthday is in a few days, right?", James asked.

"Yeah, and before you ask, yes, I'm asking her then.", Kendall said, rolling his eyes at his best friend's antics.

"Well, excuse me, but I happen to think that Lily is a lot better for you than Jo was. Jo went crazy and thought you were secretly dating any girl who came within four feet of you. Lily is so calm and relaxed though. I just want you to be happy, because you are my best friend.", James said, listening for Katie's door to open.

He hadn't heard it, so he went and changed his outfit. By the time he had dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a black tee, and black converse, Katie was waiting for him by the front door in blue jeans, a yellow babydoll tee, and yellow heels.

"Your hair looks fine, James. If we don't leave now I'll be late for school.", Katie told him, kissing his cheek.

"So now I can add mind reader to the list of amazing things about you.", James told her, pulling his leather jacket on.

Katie just smiled and they walked out the door, James's arm wrapped around her waist.

(At Hollywood Performing Arts)

Katie was at her locker, ripping the picture of herself and her ex, Justin Krause. She had only placed them in the back of her locker when they broke up. Marcy came up behind her and started talking about random things going on in the world.

"Marcy, cover me. I'm going to change the ringtone on my phone so if Justin tries to call me again, I can ignore it.", Katie said quickly, causing her friend to move in front of her.

"What is it, and what was with you and James yesterday?", Marcy asked.

" 'According to You' by Orianthi, and James is really the only one I can talk to about my dad, since he did beat the hell out of him for threatening me.", Katie said in a whisper.

"But who would be the 'Him' in the song?", Marcy asked, not daring to push the envelope on the subject of Katie's father.

"Marcy, think, who have I been spending time with more than anyone, even you?", Katie replied, still in a whisper.

"Katie, he's your new boyfriend? How long has it been since you two got together?", Marcy asked, a devilish grin on her face.

"Since the day Justin left me for the blonde whore.", Katie whispered, looking over her shoulder.

"And you're just now telling me? Katie, this could help us pass them up on the popular charts!", Marcy said, practically jumping up and down.

"No, Marcy. I'm not going to betray James's trust. It's common sense that you don't hurt the people who love you.", Katie told her in a very calm whisper.

"He loves you?", Marcy asked.

"Marcy, keep quiet, and yes. And before you ask, Kendall is happy about that and has agreed not to kill him unless he hurts me, which I don't see happening any time soon.", Katie replied, grabbing her books for her classes and walking off.

But Katie, still fuming from her conversation with Marcy, wasn't paying any attention and bumped into someone. It was the one someone she did not want to see.

"Well, if it isn't little miss perfect."

"Get away from me, Justin!", she snapped at her ex, trying to move around him.

"But shouldn't we talk about ending our break?", he asked.

"What break? We're over. Get that through your thick skull. I gave you a choice; me or the cheap blonde whore. You chose her, so we are OVER!" Katie said, making sure the entire hall could hear her.

She stormed off to her "hiding place" as she called it. It was the roof of the school building. Only Marcy would be able to find her. Or at least she thought.

"Katie, I am so proud of you.", It was James.

"I have two questions for you. One, how in the hell did you find me? And two, why?", Katie asked.

"One, Marcy, and two, she told me what you told Justin.", he replied.

"He deserved that, the jacka-", Katie began to respond, but was cut off by James's lips.

"Oh great, that's my luck!", Katie said, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"What?", James asked, worried that he may have done something wrong.

"I have to be the girl who has the boyfriend who cuts her off with a kiss every single time she tries to curse.", Katie said with a laugh.

"Should I regret asking Kendall to get you out early so you wouldn't have to deal with everyone either teasing you or asking you questions all day?", he asked, keeping his flirty smile on his face.

"Really?", she asked.

"Yep, he and Lily are in the office right now, sining you out. The four of us are going to have a 'Double Date Day' as Lily put it.", James replied, taking Katie's hand in his own and pulling her towards the door.

They reached the office door when they saw Justin. He was exiting the boys' restroom.

"Couldn't handle a little break up, so you called the big bad boy band to beat me up?", he asked, unaware that James knew the truth as to what happened.

"You two broke up just over a week ago, and Katie does not deserve to be talked to like that.", James said, the calm steadily leaving his voice.

"Wow, I was so sure you only cared about your looks, Pretty Boy.", Justin said as if it was the world's newest fact.

"That's it! No one calls James a pretty boy without answering to me.", Katie said, pushing past James and giving Justin a not so subtle right hook.

"That was awesome, Katie-Bear.", James said, putting his arm around her as she moved back towards him.

"I have no clue what just happened, but wait to go, Katie!", a red head said from the office door.

"Lily!", Katie said, giving her brother's girlfriend a hug.

"That's the one that broke up with you who wanted to take my almost sister's innocence.", Lily said, pointing at Justin.

"Well, James loves me too much to do that to me. I'm only sixteen for Christ's sake. Sorry, James!", she said with a laugh at the look on Justin's face.

"It's fine, Katie. You have nothing to be sorry about.", James replied, kissing her forehead.

James had taken to crying whenever a phrase that his mother or older sister, Aria, who died in the accident that killed his mom, used often. Aria would usually say something ending in "For Christ's sake!" all the time. He started to get over it and move on after his talk about it with Katie. When it happened, she was the only one he would talk to.

"Oh wow, Katie, you gave him a black eye!", Kendall said, walking up behind Lily.

"I thought most people knew not to call James a pretty boy when I'm around.", Katie told her brother, seeing the purple ring forming around her ex's eye.

"Come on, we have to be somewhere else.", James said, taking Katie's hand again.

"Whoa, wait, hold up. You're dating him? Isn't he, like, twenty or something?", Justin replied.

"What if I am, it dosen't concern you at all.", Katie said, walking away, dragging James behind her.

Lily laughed and followed the two, with Kendall right next to her. Justin looked like someone had just punched him in the gut when he saw James place another kiss on Katie's lips. He had really messed up and had a zero percent chance of undoing it.

"So, what are we going to do today, Lily?", Katie asked the red head.

"Magic Mountain?", Lily offered with a smile.

"Sounds fun, but we have to go by the new house first.", Katie replied.

"Why?", Kendall asked.

"I'm not going to Six Flags in high heels and since it is May, I do fully expect you and/or James to drag Lily and I onto the Tidal Wave, Jet Stream, or Roaring Rapids.", Katie said with a smirk.

"Well played, baby sister.", Kendall replied, headed towards the house.

Katie and James were walking through the amusement park, looking for Kendall and Lily, when James's cell phone went off.

"Hello?", he answered.

Whatever the person on the phone said caused James to collapse on the nearest bench. He turned to Katie and she could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"My dad and brother-in-law were found dead this morning.", James said shakily.

"You have to go back, and you've to bring Claire home with you. You're that little girl's favorite uncle. Aria did name you her god-father when you were fifteen.", Katie said, holding his hand tightly.

"Yeah, Claire needs me right now, because she found them.", James said, taking a deep breath before returning to his phone.

"Yes, I'll be there tomorrow morning to oversee the funeral arrangements and to bring Michael's daughter back to L.A. with me.", James said in a calm tone.

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Diamond?", the caller asked.

"Yes, Claire is my niece and god-daughter. I am he only family now, and she needs me.", James said, his voice dead calm.

He hung up and Katie pulled him to his feet. They continued to look for Kendall and Lily, finding them at the end of the line for Goliath. James told Kendall what happened and they all agreed to leave the park.

Once at home, Kendall and Lily began to unpack the last of the boxes. James was on his laptop, looking at pictures of his family.

"I'm going with you, you know.", Katie said as she sat down next to him.

"I told Kendall you'd say that. He told me he wouldn't stop you.", James whispered, placing an arm around her.

"I know Claire needs you, but you need me just as much. Come on, we should help Kendall and Lily unpack.", Katie said.

"What did I do to deserve someone as sweet and smart as you?", James replied, turning his laptop off.

"I'm not sure, but it may have been because of you cutting back on how many hair care products you've been using.", Katie said through giggles.

James rolled his eyes and the two went into the kitchen and started to unpack. Half an hour later, Kendall and Lily walked in to help and found James and Katie putting the last of the plates, cups, and silverware away.

"Katie, why don't we go shopping.", Lily said out of nowhere, and Katie knew this was not a question.

"Sure, but let me get my purse.", she responded, darting upstairs quickly.

"Now what did you want to tell the two of us?", Kendall asked in a hushed tone.

"They were murdered, my family was murdered. Claire is all I have left. When I called my grandparents in the car, Nana told me she and Pops are moving to Florida just to escape the memories of what happened. She also told me that someone set my mom's car on fire when that accident happened. All the evidence points at John Knight, which is why I didn't want Katie to know. Her memories of that jackass are already more horrible than need to be.", James said, the last two sentences coming out in a growl.

"Too bad you gave me the room closest to the stairs, because now I know.", Katie's voice came from the doorway.

They all turned around and saw the brown haired girl walking towards them.

"James, you're right, I now see him in a light a lot more awful, and I didn't even know that was possible.", Katie said, stopping in front of the hazel eyed man.

"So you're not mad at me?", he asked.

"No, but I wan't kidding, I'm going with you.", she said.

"Katie, if you're going, we need to get to the mall, now!", Lily said, dragging the sixteen year old out of the house.

The next morning, light shined through the town of Rochester, Minnesota Police station. A door swung open and a little girl with flaming red hair ran out and into the arms of a dark haired man.

"Uncle James!", the little girl cried.

"Claire!", James said, holding his niece close.

"What's going to happen to me? My daddy's gone, just like Mommy!", little Claire said, sobbing into her uncle's jacket.

"Do you remember my friends Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Katie?", he asked the child.

"Yes.", she replied.

"You're going to come and live with us in Los Angeles, okay, Angel?", James whispered to her, rubbing small circles into her back.

"Okay, Uncle James, I love you.", Claire said, her brown eyes locked on his hazel ones.

"I love you too, Claire.", James told his five year old, orphaned, niece.

Katie walked over to the two of them and began to talk to the younger girl.

"Claire, you remember me, Katie?", she asked.

"Yep, you're pretty.", the five year old said.

"Thank you, Claire. You're very pretty too!", Katie said, tapping the girl's nose.

"Then that settles it, both of the most important girls in my life are beautiful.", James said, kissing both their heads.

"Mr. Diamond, we need to ask you a few questions.", the detective who let Claire in said.

"Of course.", James said, leaving for the interview room.

"We have to record this, but just to be this will not be used unless we have to.", the detective said.

"That's fine with me. Most of the time people don't ask and just invade my privacy.", he replied with a laugh.

"Detective Carpenter and James Diamond, interview.", Carpenter spoke into the recorder before setting it on the table between them.

"James, do you know of anyone who might want to hurt your family?", he asked.

"Yes, John Knight. He was sent to prison for child abuse and domestic assault right after my mother and sister were killed in the car fire. He also just got out about a week or two ago.", James replied.

"Why do you think Mr. Knight would want to hurt them, or even you?", Carpenter asked.

"John Knight is my best friend's father. I was at their house one day, when he started to hit Mrs. Knight because we lost our hockey game. Kendall went upstairs and knocked him unconscious, but when he got down stairs, he went after Kendall's sister, Katie. I was holding her because she was a scared eight year old kid. I got up and hit him to keep her safe. Kendall also hit him. He swore to make us both pay when he was arrested. He hates me and his own family. He knows that my family is my weakness, as is Katie, so he would attack them first.", James said, trying his best, and failing to stay completely calm.

"Thank you, James.", He Carpenter said, shutting the recorder off.

"Anything to help find out why it's open season om the Diamond family.", he said, standing up to leave.

"One more question, just between us. Who's that girl with the dark hair?", Carpenter asked.

"Well, you probably haven't seen her since she was a little girl, so this my shock you. That beautiful young woman is Katie Knight, my girlfriend.", James replied, a small smile on his face.

Detective Carpenter dropped the recorder when he heard this. Katie was about twelve the last time he saw the Knight family, and now she was this lovely young woman, living in L.A., and dating a rockstar. But James didn't seem to be the womanizing rockstar you normally think of.

James couldn't believe it when a week had past and he could finally get back to Los Angeles. It was his last day in Minnesota, so he was sitting at Marble Slab Creamery with Claire and Katie, all three still dressed in black.

Claire had just finished her small child's cup of vanilla ice cream, when the cup flipped over, splattering her with the melted remnants of the ice cream.

"Claire, come with me. I'll help you clean up, okay.", Katie said, taking the little girl to the restroom.

As they walked away someone James never expected to see again walked over too him as he wiped up the spilled ice cream.

"Hey there.", she said.

James turned and saw a tall, blonde young woman, about his age, standing there.

"Molly?", he asked.

"Yes, and I wanted to ask you something. Ever since you got here, all of us girls here in town have been wondering who that girl with you is. She looks so familiar, but so different.", Molly asked.

"Do you mean Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister?", he replied.

"That's Katie? Why is she with you?", the blonde asked.

"Yes, and probably because she's my girlfriend.", James said, watching Molly's eyes bludge out in surprise.

"Talking about me again?", Katie's voice came from behind them.

Claire let go of Katie's hand and took James's hand. James looked down at the girl and saw her smiling.

"Uncle James, are we going to California today?", the little girl asked.

"Yep, and you're gonna get to meet Lily. She's Kendall's girlfriend, and she's really nice. She bought you those shoes, and you love those shoes, right?", James said to the little girl.

"Right!", Claire chirped.

"You're just going to take this little girl from the only home she's ever known and throw her into a new place and expect her to like it?", Molly asked suddenly.

"Actually, Molly, Claire knows everyone who lives with us, except Lily, so she'll be in a comfortable environment.", Katie said, not feeling much affection towards Molly.

"And I like Katie more than I like you, Molly!", little Claire piped up.

James laughed and led both girls from the shop, leaving a fuming Molly behind them.

Katie, James, and Claire were on the Big Time Rush private jet. Claire was asleep in Katie's lap, her tiny fist holding a doll that Katie had given her. James smiled at how much Katie loved the girl and how much Claire loved Katie.

"She really seems to like you.", James said, looking at the two beauties next to him.

"Claire loves her Aunt Katie.", Katie replied, brushing a few stray hairs out of the sleeping girl's face.

"Aunt Katie?", James asked.

"I figured if Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Lily are uncles and an aunt, why not me. I also found this letter in your dad's house when we were getting Claire's stuff.", Katie said, handing the letter to James.

He began to read it and began to smile.

"My dad always knew everything I did, before I did it.", he said in an almost whisper.

"No matter what you say or do, James, I will always love you. So don't you ever doubt that.", Katie whispered to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

A/N: How was it? Be honest. R&R please! P.S. Lily is Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood from _Peeter Pan_ (2003), Claire is Ellie Darcy-Alden, she will play young Lily Evans in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2_**,** and I just picked a town in Minnesota, so don't judge me.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO

Kendall sat next to Logan and Carlos at Give It Up, a new karaoke club in town, his mind far off, stuck on James, Katie, and Claire. He was so far off, he didn't even hear the name of the next person singing.

"Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car"

"Is that Camille and Jo?", Kendall asked, seeing the two girls on stage.

"Yeah, which is why all Lily and Juliet just left. They're their secret challengers.", Logan said with a devious smile on his face.

"What did you do?", Kendall asked, seeing Carlos had the same smile plastered on his face.

"You'll see.", was their joint, and only, reply.

The two on stage had finished their song by the time this was said, so the voice of the DJ took over.

"That was the dynamic duo of Jo Taylor and Camille Reese. Up next we have Juliet Davis and one of our regulars, miss Lily James.", he said.

"Not for long.", Kendall mumbled as Lily told the DJ the same thing.

"Really?", the DJ asked.

"Yep, because my amazingly sweet boyfriend, Kendall, finally asked me to marry him.", Lily replied, smiling over at Kendall.

He smiled too, because he finally got Logan and Carlos's plan. Lily and Kendall got engaged two days before, on Lily's birthday.

As soon as the girls began singing "Sk8r Boi" by Avril Lavigne, Kendall looked for Jo and saw that she was shocked beyond anyone's wildest imagination. Camille was still trying to console her, but she was sending Logan flirty smiles from across the room. All those stopped when Juliet walked off stage and right into Logan's waiting arms, and kissed him.

"Did I ever mention how truly amazing you are?", Kendall asked Lily as she walked over to him, sitting next to him, placing her head on his chest.

"Yes, especially yesterday after-", Lily began, but Carlos cut her off.

"No one wants to know about that!", he said, standing up, seeing as how all of them were supposed to be at the airport in an hour to pick up Katie, James, and Claire.

They all got up and began to leave, not aware that Jo and Camille were right behind them. The group never even realized that the two young women had followed them to the airport.

Jo and Camille stayed back when they reached the terminal. They watched as James came walking towards his friends, who were, at the most, five feet from the two girls. Then they saw the auburn haired girl next to James, and the red haired girl in James's arms.

"Katie!", Kendall cried, pulling his sister into his arms.

"Can't breathe!", the girl replied.

"James, how'd everything go?", Kendall asked his best friend, not wanting to hurt him.

"As well as expected. Claire here has been out like this for about an hour and a half.", James replied, nodding towards the five year old in his arms.

"She remembers you guys, and she told me that she wants to meet her Aunt Lily.", Katie added, walking over to the sleeping girl and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Claire woke and began to look around.

"Where are we, Aunt Katie?", Claire asked, as she saw Katie next to her.

"We're at the airport, sweetie. Look who's here.", Katie told the girl softly.

"Aunt Katie?", Kendall mouthed.

"Oh shut up.", Katie said through her giggles.

Claire looked up and began to grin.

"Uncle Kendall, Uncle Carlos, Uncle Logan!", she nearly yelled, jumping out of James's arms and running at the three men.

"Hey, Princess.", Carlos said, hugging the girl.

"How's my favorite girl?", Logan asked, also hugging the child.

"I'm great!", Claire replied.

"Don't I get a hug?", Kendall asked, pretending to sound hurt.

Claire ran over to him, though he was only about a foot or so away from Logan, and threw her small arms around him.

The group left soon after Lily and Juliet were introduced. Still, Jo and Camille followed. When they reached the gate of Big Time Rush's, plus Katie, Lily, and now Claire, home, Camille wanted to go inside. Jo refused, so Camille got out of the blonde's Chevy Malibu LTZ. Jo pulled off and drove home, not aware that her best friend was about to do something extremely stupid.

Camille walked up to the house and pushed on the gate. It was unlocked. Camille went in and walked around back. She looked through the back door and saw a back staircase. And to Camille's great surprise, the door was unlocked. She walked inside and headed up the stairs. Camille didn't stop until she head two voices. Lily and Juliet were standing in the bathroom next to the back staircase.

"Lily, you have to tell him.", Juliet said.

"If I do, he may leave me.", Lily replied.

"That's a great idea.", Camille said.

"Camille! How did you get in here?", Lily asked.

"The gate and the back door were unlocked. And Lily, while you're packing, you might as well take Juliet with you.", Camille replied calmly.

"We're not going anywhere.", Juliet said, standing in front of Lily, as Lily herself placed a hand over her abdomen.

Camille lunged forward and attacked both women. Juliet defended her self poorly, as she was trying to protect Lily. The red head's back was turned when Camille launched for her and turned on the water in the bathtub.

Lily was unconscious when Camille heard the foot steps in the hall. She dropped Lily's head and ran out the way she came.

Kendall entered the bathroom and saw the worst thing for a newly engaged man to see.

"Lily, please be alive!", he yelled, causing Juliet to let out a searing sound.

"Juliet, what happened?", he asked, checking Lily for a pulse.

"We were talking and Camille came out of nowhere and attacked us. And could you please quiet down.", the brunet replied, shakily standing up.

"I'll go get the guys, you stay with Lily and don't let her fall back into the water.", Kendall said, the scared tone escalating.

Juliet nodded and Kendall walked out. A few minutes later, he returned with Logan and Carlos.

"James is on the phone with 911. I need you to tell me what happened.", Carlos said.

Juliet repeated her story while Logan applied ice to her head. Carlos took notes and closed his notebook just as James showed up with EMTs and cops.

"Who can tell me what happened?", the lead officer asked.

"I can, officer. I'm Carlos Garcia. My father is a police officer in Rochester, Minnesota.", Carlos said, going off to talk with the detective.

The EMTs placed Lily on a gurney and wheeled her out of the house. Logan had taken Juliet to the hospital, right behind the ambulance that held Lily, so her head and leg could get looked at.

Kendall arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes after the ambulance, Katie and James by his side.

"Is anyone here for Lily James?", asked a blonde, female doctor entering the waiting room.

"I'm her fiancé.", Kendall said weakly.

"Well, both Lily and her unborn child are safe.", the doctor told Kendall, causing his eyes to grow to the size of small saucers.

"Lily's pregnant?", Kendall asked in a hoarse whisper.

"You didn't know?", she replied.

"That's what we were talking about when Camille showed up.", Juliet said as she limped into the room, Logan by her side.

"Why didn't she tell me?", Kendall asked.

"She knew the child was yours, but Lily thought you might leave her if you knew.", Juliet replied.

"I'd never do that to her.", Kendall stated.

"No one said otherwise, so get your ass back there and talk to her!", Katie snapped at her brother.

"She's right, Kendall. You need to be with Lily. Logan can drive you home later.", James said, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Where are you going?", Kendall asked.

"Claire is like my daughter, so I'm not gonna let Carlos spoil my child rotten.", the hazel eyed man said with a smile.

"I can see the future now. Kendall and Lily spoil Claire, get her chocolate high, and then send her home.", Logan said with a laugh.

James rolled his eyes, but laughed with the rest of the group.

"If you really want to keep Claire from either getting sugar high or destroying the house, we need to leave.", Katie said to her boyfriend.

The couple left, Kendall went back to see Lily, and Logan started to think up ways to find Carlos a girlfriend.

Claire was having fun spending time with Carlos. Carlos had made empanadas for dinner, the only thing he really could cook, mind you, apart from corndogs. Now, they were in Claire's room, reading _The Cat in the Hat_. Well, Carlos was reading to Claire as she looked at the pictures. Neither of the two heard the bedroom door open, but Carlos heard the clack of high heels on the hard wood floor. Claire heard it too and looked up.

"Uncle James! Aunt Katie!", the five year old squealed.

"Come here, Princess. We need to get you changed into your night clothes, brush your teeth, and then it's bed time.", Katie told Claire, taking the little girl's hand.

"I'm going to bed, and if you get hungry, there are empanadas in the kitchen.", Carlos told James and Katie as he exited the room.

James left the room too, headed to his room to grab a change of clothes and then to go and take a shower.

James got back to Claire's room to tuck her in and to tell her good night, to see something that he could only smile about. Katie was reading the last few words in _The Cat in the Hat _while Claire began to nod off.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, Angel.", James whispered in Claire's ear.

The little girl simply nodded and crawled under her covers. James placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered a simple good night in her ear. Katie did the same, and followed James out of the room.

The teenage girl walked into her room and went over to her dresser. She pulled out plain, gray, sleep pants and a purple pajama top. It looked very similar to Claire's purple "Rock Princess" tee and gray pants with butterflies on them.

Katie found James in the kitchen, eating the empanadas. She sat down next to him and stole one off his plate.

"Hey!", James fake pouted.

Katie giggled and the two ate in silence.

After he brushed his teeth, James went over to Katie's door and knocked. Katie opened the door and kissed James.

"I meant what I said earlier on the plane. I will always love you, not matter what my brother says.", Katie said, looking James dead in the eye.

"I know, Katie. I love you too. I love you more than anything. It's been a long day, week really, so you need to get some sleep.", he replied, giving her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I guess. We have a meeting with Ryan tomorrow. It's about casting.", Katie replied.

"I know, now go to sleep.", he said, giving her one last kiss before walking off to his own room.

Katie woke suddenly and in tears. She left her room and went straight to James's room. She knocked gently, and he opened it a few seconds later.

"Was it another nightmare?", James asked.

"Yeah, my dad was telling me that I wasn't any good at anything.", she said, as she walked with James back to the bed.

"Katie, you are good at a lot of things. You're a natural at parenting, you are an amazing singer, and if it wasn't for your crazy father, you'd be one of Hollywood's best actresses.", he told her, his arms around her waist.

"Can I stay with you tonight, just incase the nightmare comes back?", Katie asked.

"Of course, _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_.", James sang their song, which was the only way to get Katie to go to sleep after one of her nightmares.

The next thing James knew, he was being shaken awake by Claire.

"Uncle James, I had a scary dream.", she whispered.

"Come here.", he said groggily.

The five year old crawled in between James and Katie.

"_If we never flew, we would never fall._", James sang "Halfway There" causing the little girl to fall into a peaceful sleep.

"Lily?", Kendall whispered as he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Kendall?", the red head replied.

"Lily, how could you ever consider that I'd leave you just because you are currently carrying a child, no wait, our child?", he asked, his hand over her smaller one.

"I thought you'd be angry. This child might ruin you music carer.", Lily replied, not wanting to look Kendall in the eye.

"No, our child is a blessing, and his and/or her name will not begin with a K.", Kendall said, a smile gracing his face.

"Let me guess, the K thing was something your father did?", Lily responded.

"Yep, and I have no intention to be like my father. So if you ever catch me saying 'Knights always win', go ahead and throw me down the stairs.", Kendall said with a small chuckle.

"So when can I get out of here?", Lily asked, not realizing her hand was on her abdomen again.

"In the morning. And you're doing it again.", Juliet said from the door.

"Doing what?", Lily asked her friend.

"Your 'mother bear' instincts are kicking in, so you naturally keep one hand over your abdomen.", said a nurse who walked into the room.

After a few minutes more of meaningless small talk, Lily told Kendall to go home and get some sleep. When he refused, she had Juliet drag him out.

Kendall and Logan dropped Juliet off at her apartment and arrived home at about midnight.

"How often do you think it will be this quiet in the future?", Logan asked.

"Not too often.", Kendall replied, walking into his room.

Kendall went to Katie's room, like always, to check on his little sister. Her bed was empty and ruffled, as if she left it in a hurry.

Kendall knew where she'd be if she wasn't in her bed, so he went into James's room. He smiled at the sight in front of him for a moment before realizing what it meant for him.

Katie and James were both asleep, with little Claire in between them, her little hand in Katie's, and her arm around the neck of a plush Tinker Bell doll. Of course this meant that he would be dealing with this in a few years time.

A/N: How was it? Be honest. R&R please! P.S. Give It Up is named after the song by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande, "Grenade" is the Ariana Grande version, Camille's last name is Reese because in _Zoey 101_, Erin Sanders's character, Quin, dated Logan Reese, and Lily and Juliet(Haley Ramm)'s last names are from _One Tree Hill_, because of Katie's dream (Chapter 2 if you don't remember), so don't judge me.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO

It was two and a half months after the Camille thing. Lily, Katie, Claire, and Juliet were sitting in the food court and the Beverly Center. It was a girls' day out and it was going great, until...

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the girl who stole my sister's boyfriend.", said an icy voice from behind them.

"I didn't steal him, Isabel pushed James away.", Katie said calmly, not even looking at the blonde behind her.

Natalie became very angry at Katie's calm demeanor. She only had one thing she could do that might shake Katie's confidence.

"Okay, Princess Perfect, I'll play nice. You have twenty-four hours to brake up with James Diamond or I'll make sure the entire world knows about James's sixteen year old, talentless girlfriend and all of those other things you've been hiding.", she hissed, starting to walk off.

Katie broke. James was everything to her, Claire running a close second. She could never choose when given an ultimatum like that. Her tears fell down her face, only to be wiped away be a small hand.

"Don't cry, Aunt Katie.", Claire said, crawling into Katie's lap and placing a kiss on her wet cheek.

"I think we should go home.", Lily said, standing up from the table, her hand on her abdomen.

"Y-y-yeah, we should.", Katie replied shakily.

Once at home, Lily sent Claire to her room to play and then slapped Katie across the face.

"What was that for?", she asked the red head.

"You are not going to let her get to you. Oh, good, James, you're home. Talk to your girlfriend, now!", Lily snapped seeing the hazel eyed man walking into the living room.

"Katie, what happened?", he asked, pulling the crying girl into his arms.

Katie then proceeded to tell James what happened at the mall. James rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"Katie, if you can tell me you don't love me, our relationship can be over, now.", he said.

The girl was silent. She knew she couldn't say that she didn't love James.

"That's what I thought. Katherine Chelsea Knight, remember back in May when we brought Claire back here from Minnesota? I told you how talented you are. You are a strong, beautiful, kind, gentle, and intelligent young woman. You don't need to let someone like the Thorton sisters force you to do something you don't want to do.", James told her, making sure that Katie was looking in his eyes as he spoke.

"But what about the press? The whole reason for not drawing attention to our relationship was to keep both of us safe. Natalie's going to destroy everything.", Katie replied.

James just smiled.

"I've been meaning to tell the press about you and Claire. Speaking of which, where is she?", he replied with a chuckle.

"Lily sent her to her room. She knew I didn't want my little princess to see me crying any worse than I was at the mall. And how do you plan on getting the news about Claire and me out there before Natalie and Isabel?", Katie asked, leaning into James as she spoke.

"We have the concert tonight, and Jordin was going to be there to sing 'Count on You' with us, but she can't make it. Lily isn't showing much, so you girls could be on stage and sing it with us. So you'd be with me, Lily whit Kendall, Juliet with Logan, and that girl Carlos met at Give It Up after his break up, what was her name again?", James responded.

"You mean Gabrielle.", Katie said.

"Yeah, Gabrielle with Carlos. And then I have that interview with _People_ later on today. I figured I could bring both of my girls with me. We both know Claire will not like it if you aren't there.", James said, as the little red head walked up behind the couple.

"Uncle James, you're home!", she squealed, crawling into her uncle's arms.

"Yep, but we have to be somewhere very important in a little while.", he told the five year old.

"Where?", she asked.

"First we have to go to an interview, and then there's the concert. So you and Aunt Katie better hurry and get dressed up.", he told the girl in a serious and dramatic tone.

Two hours later, James, Katie, and Claire were in an interview room, waiting on the interviewer to arrive. There was a piano melody playing. James turned to Katie.

"May I have this dance?", he asked with a grin.

"Of course.", Katie replied, taking his hand.

"Do you remember the first time I asked you to dance?", James asked.

"It was at Aria and Michael's wedding. I was sitting with my mom when you asked me to dance. I was scared to death because _he_ always told me that I was a horrible dancer. But you still dragged me on to the dance floor. That day, I learned to waltz and got death glares from several high school girls.", Katie replied as they twirled around the room, occasionally glancing at Claire, whose large brown eyes never left the dancing couple.

As the melody came to a close, James looked at Katie, an extreme amount of love in his eyes.

"All of those girls are still just as jealous of you now as they were then. But who couldn't be jealous of your beauty?", he told her, placing a soft, sweet, gentle, and quick kiss on her lips.

Just as Katie was about to reply, the door began to open. Katie walked over to Claire, took her hand, led her over to the chairs, and the two girls sat down next to James.

The woman who walked in was tall, blonde, was at least an upper C cup, and obviously begged someone to let her do the interview. Her motive was obvious to Katie, seeing as how she was wearing a very tight and low cut top, black skinny jeans, and very high heels. Katie rolled her eyes nonchalantly and looked at James. He wasn't even looking in the blonde's direction. He was looking at Katie.

"You have nothing to worry about, Katie-Bear. You're the most beautiful girl in this universe, so trust me when I say this; I love you more than anything, you are the most amazing woman in existence, and I'll never look at any other girl the way I look at you.", he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"So, where to begin.", the blonde said, sitting down across from them.

"How about your name?", Katie asked as pleasantly as she possibly could.

"I'm Rose Montgomery. And you are?", the blonde replied.

"Katie Knight, James's girlfriend.", Katie said calmly.

"And this little cutie pie is my niece, Claire.", James said, pulling Claire into his lap with one arm and placing the other one around Katie.

The interview started out with the same old boring questions, but halfway through, she started to ask James about his friends, family, and love life.

"The only people left in my biological family are my grandparents, myself, and Claire. I say that because I consider my friends my family too. And well, Katie is the love of my life, and aside from my little angel, here, Claire, she's is my everything.", James replied, answering her questions all at once.

"I noticed that Katie looks a lot like a certain blonde friend of yours, James.", Rose said, her eyes twinkling.

"My brother is completely fine with James being in a relationship with me.", Katie answered, taking Claire from James, so she wouldn't reach out and punch the blonde whore.

The interview drug on for a bit longer with nothing Katie held much interest in. The interview only lasted an hour and a half. It seemed to be going well, until the sound of "Claire de Lune" drifted over the speakers.

"Uncle James, can you and Aunt Katie dance again?", Claire asked.

"What?", Rose asked, turning around, no longer leaving the room.

"Oh, that child is definitely a Diamond.", Katie mumbled.

"May I?", James asked Katie.

"Of course.", Katie said with a slight blush.

The couple danced around the room, once again being watched by the child. The blonde whore, I mean, Rose watched as well. Seeing how neither James nor Katie were paying any attention, she pulled out a camera and took a video clip and a few pictures. It was back up if her interview fell through. Or maybe she could just put it all together. She was a reporter, was she not?

A few hours later, the crowd at the Staples Center was roaring. Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were winding down, and were on their last encore.

"Okay, I think we have one more song for you all.". Kendall yelled to the crowd.

"Now, we know that you know the song 'Count on You', but unfortunately, Jordin Sparks wasn't able to make it here tonight.", Logan added.

"But we have four very special ladies here tonight to sing with us.", Carlos stated.

"Let's give it up for miss Lily James!", Kendall exclaimed, queuing Lily to walk on stage.

Lily was wearing a green Calvin Klien sleeveless, knee length, flared sundress and Bandolino Ebio wedges. Her long red hair was drawn up into a half bun.

"And miss Juliet Davis.", Logan said, taking his girlfriend's hand as she walked on stage.

Her black ballet style dress (like Hanna's in _Pretty Little Liars_, from Ali's funeral.) caused her red Guess sling backs to seem burst with color. Her chestnut hair was in soft ringlets.

"Let's not forget miss Gabrielle Roe.", Carlos said, watching as the Latina walked towards him.

She was in a powder blue and pale pink _Evening Von Trapp_ strapless dress by Betsey Johnson. Her raven hair was flowing freely down her back.

"And last, but no where near least, miss Katie Knight!", James said, taking Katie by the hand as she walked out on stage slowly.

Katie was wearing a black Adrianna Papell chiffon dress with a gold Material Girl Double Keeper Stretch belt around it, and black Christian Louboutin heels .

James pulled Katie close and the music began. (I'm only putting in the James/Jordin and the boys lines in the song.)

"But I'm willing to put my trust you,  
Baby you can put your trust in me"

"I really hope you understand

That if you wanna take my hand"

"You should put yours over my heart

I promise to be careful from the start"

"I trust in you with love in me"

"Very very carefully"

When Kendall sang the last line, Katie rolled her eyes.

"Never been so vulnerable  
Baby I'll make you comfortable"

"Now I'm about to give you my heart  
So remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
Yeah you gotta go easy on me"

As the last line was sang, James and Katie acted without thinking. James lowered his lips onto Katie's and they only broke apart when the crowd's noise nearly deafened them. They realized that Kendall and Lily also had done that, as had the other two couples.

Katie saw Natalie and Isabel out of the corner of her eye. Natalie looked ready to kill, while Isabel looked extremely surprised.

"Serves those sluts right.", Katie mumbled.

James looked up and saw his ex and the blonde whore, I mean, Natalie. He had to agree with her, they got what they deserved.

The next day, headlines were all the same. No one could stop talking about the band's secrets. Someone had squealed about Lily's pregnancy, Logan taking night med school classes twice a week, the girls not going on outings with Gabrielle, and, of course, "Aunt Katie", to the press.

"Who in the hell knew all of this?", Lily shrieked.

"Sweetheart, calm down. All of that yelling won't be good for the baby.", Kendall told her.

"The only people who knew about my classes were you guys and Camille. I started them just before we broke up.", Logan said from his perch on the arm of Lily's chair.

"But Camille never met Gabby, so she didn't do all of this. She had help.", Carlos said from the couch.

"Natalie knew this. All of it. remember what she said at the mall, Lily?", Katie responded, the realization hitting her.

"'I'll make sure that the world knows all about James Diamond's sixteen year old, talentless girlfriend, and all of those things that you've been hiding.', right?", Lily replied.

"Yeah, and that little bitch, Camille, you said, she was in the mall the other day. She was glaring daggers at me the entire time.", Juliet snarled, resting her hands on Logan's shoulders.

Juliet was near exploding, so Logan pulled her over to the couch where Katie was sitting and Juliet sank into his lap. Juliet calmed down a bit when Logan kissed the top of her head.

"Look, just hold a press conference or news interview. I may be the new girl in the group, but if you let them get to you, then this isn't the group of friends I remember having.", Gabrielle said, causing everyone to look at her.

"Gabby's right. We can't let them get to us. So, heads Twitter, tales media interview?", Carlos responded.

The coin in James's hand was flipped and landed on tales.

"I'll set it up.", Katie said, leaving the room to get her cell phone.

"I need to call my parents before they freak out.", Lily said.

"We both should. That and you need to calm down so a lot of stress won't due you any good.", Kendall said, helping her up.

"Relax, Babe, I'm only about two months pregnant, I can walk to the phone by myself.", Lily said, but Kendall followed none the less.

"I'll go get Claire ready for dinner.", James said, leaving for the five year old's room.

The remaining four waited for Katie to return, well, at least until Juliet saw that Lily was talking to her parents and picked up the cordless phone off the table.

"Daddy, calm down. We're still getting married and we were before I got pregnant.", they heard Lily say.

"I know that you say that now, but what about when he's on tour and stuff?", came the voice of an older man.

"They boys aren't touring for a while. Logan can't miss his classes and Kendall won't even let me walk into the kitchen by myself.", Lily replied, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, Will, honestly, let the girl be. She is almost twenty-one.", Lily's mother's voice said.

"Juliet, Carlos, Logan, Gabrielle, put that phone down!", Lily snapped as she heard the boys snicker.

"Yes, Lily.", Carlos and Logan replied.

The girls began laughing and Juliet pressed the end button.

A few minutes later, Katie was back.

"I arranged everything for tomorrow morning. We're going to talk about all of this in an interview with E! News. What, Ryan Perry offered to talk to Ryan Seacrest so we'd have good movie publicity.", Katie replied.

No one responded, but James walked back in, Claire in his arms.

"Katie, she's fine, so don't worry. I just need to get the children's benadryl from the cabinet.", he said, placing the girl on the couch.

"Aunt Katie, my head hurts.", Claire mumbled, burying her head into Katie's chest.

"It's okay, Princess. You have a slight fever, but Uncle James went to get your medicine.", she whispered, fixing the girl's ponytail.

"Here you go, Angel.", James said, handing the girl a small cup of purple liquid. (Sorry, but it's the only flavor I like.)

"Thank you, Uncle James.", she whispered, draining the medicine cup.

"She'll be asleep soon.", Katie whispered to James, taking the little girl upstairs to change her out of her warm clothes.

Katie took off Claire's jeans and long sleeve top. She redressed the girl in a _Hello Kitty_ tee and matching shorts. Claire looked at Katie and let out a yawn.

"Okay, Princess, time for a nap.", she told the girl.

"Okay, Aunt Katie. I'll be up later.", she said, climbing into her bed.

James opened the door and walked over to his girls.

"Sleep tight, Angel.", he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

The young couple walked out of the room and went back down to the others.

"Is she okay?", Lily asked.

"Yeah, it was just an allergic reaction. I guess it was from the strawberries.", James said, falling on to the sofa.

"And she's out like a light.", Katie added, sitting right next to James.

The phone let out its shrill ring and Katie went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Katie, it's Isabel.", said the young woman on the other line.

"What do you want?", she asked wearily.

"Truthfully, to talk to you about the article. I swear I had no intentional part in that.", Isabel replied.

"Do you think you can make it to Roque Records in about twenty minutes?", she asked.

"Sure, why?", Isabel replied.

"Because the phone might not be the beast place to discuss this. Meet us there, all of us. Don't tel your sister, since I know she had some part in this.", Katie replied.

"Makes sense, see you then.", she said.

Katie heard the click and told the others about the sudden arrangements.

"How are we getting into the studio?", Kendall asked.

"When Gustavo left for the music producer's convention with Kelly, he gave me the key. It's sad when he trust me more than you.", Katie explained.

"I'll be right back.", James said, heading upstairs.

Katie followed, but about five steps behind him. He went into Claire's room and Katie saw James watching the girl as she tossed and turned.

"I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
I'd steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what love can do  
I'll be there for you", he sang, pulling the girl into his arms.

Katie went over to them and sank down to their level.

"Is she always like this?", she whispered.

"Every Tuesday and Saturday since Aria died. The fire was on a Tuesday, Claire was born on a Saturday, and that is the only thing that makes any sense about this. I've got to see about taking her to a psychologist or something. I don't want to see her suffer.", James whispered, kissing Claire's forehead.

"I don't want to see her suffering, either, but she looks so peaceful when you sing to her.", Katie noted, seeing how the girl calmed down.

"It's because I'm awesome, right?", he replied half jokingly.

"You have the world's largest ego, but I love you anyway.", Katie said, kissing his cheek.

A/N: How was it? Be honest. R&R please! P.S. Natalie is Dakota Fanning and her sister Isabel is Amanda Seyfried, Gabrielle is Christian Serratos from Twilight and Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, so don't judge me.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO

An hour later, the group were at Roque Records, waiting on Isabel. When the blonde model arrived, Katie unlocked the door. They all went inside silently.

"Okay, what do you know, Isabel?", Katie asked.

"Natalie got jealous when Justin tried to get back together with you. She wanted to get back at you. When Justin told her that you were dating James, she started forming a plan. She convinced Camille to help her out at Give It Up. Camille talked Jo into following you to the airport, and then to your house. Camille was going to get rid of Lily and Juliet because she felt that she and Jo deserved Kendall and Logan. She ran outside to where Natalie was waiting. When they got to our house, Camille told us what she knew about all of you. They planed to tell the press about the engagement, Katie, and Claire before anyone else could, but then a magazine reporter, Rose Montgomery, came to them and told them about Claire calling Katie 'Aunt'. They had already been stalking you all for months, so they decided to group together and expose everything. At the concert, I saw Lily's ring. My sister was too busy glaring at Katie. When I saw the article, I refused to speak to her all day.", Isabel spilled, truly looking sorry for what she'd done.

"What about my ring?", Lily asked.

"I may be a model, but I have never seen anything so beautiful. You're very lucky.", she told Lily, causing the red head to look down at the ring.

"You sound sincere, but why the sudden change in sides?", Katie asked.

"Because when I saw the article, I remembered what happened to me as a child because of the press. When I was eight, my dad was arrested for robbing this elderly couple. It was in every news paper in town. My mom moved us out here because of all the negative attention I was getting at school. I don't want any of you girls getting hit by flying projectiles. Kids would throw rocks and sticks, and dirt, and mud at me. No one deserves that. The guys wouldn't get a lot of bad publicity, just a few nasty rumors.", Isabel replied, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Do you have any idea about how to get back at your sister for what she did?", Juliet asked quietly.

"Yeah, the school talent show is in two weeks. If Katie preforms, Natalie will loose and be humiliated. She'd most likely go into a long, boring rant and tell everyone what she did.", Isabel said in a devious tone.

"That's a great idea, Isabel. And incase anything should happen, the guys should be playing the music for me.", Katie said with a nod.

"What song?", Kendall asked.

"'Because of You', why?", she replied.

"Okay, Logan and I are guitar, Carlos is drums, and James is piano. (Yeah, according to me they can do this, in this world at least.) The girls should be placed in specific places in the audience.", he replied.

"I have one question, why is the talent show in the middle of the summer?", Gabrielle asked.

"It's really the big showcase. If you go, you put a purple sticker on your locker and get five bonus points for the next school year.", Katie said.

"And the winner gets a recording demo.", Isabel added.

"Aunt Katie, why are you gonna sing a sad song?", Claire asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived at the studio.

"I'll tell you when you're older, sweetie.", Katie replied in a whisper.

James looked to Kendall for help.

"I can't tell you, man.", was his only reply.

James waited until Claire was asleep before he asked Katie about her song choice.

"I don't want to talk about it, James.", Katie snapped.

"Katie, please tell me. If it upsets you, I can't help you get over it unless you tell me what it is?", he replied.

This went on for a hour and a half before Katie finally broke.

"My dad wasn't the only abusive parent in my life. Two years ago, when you four were on that world wide tour, my mom's boyfriend at the time raped me. I didn't tell anyone but Kendall. He found out because he saw the scar on my back. Mom hit me, no, beat me and accused me of trying to steal him from her. Grant it she was absolutely zonked, she left marks and a long, thin scar caused by a broken margarita glass all over me. Kendall found out when Carlos dislocated my shoulder and he had to help me change so Logan could tell if it was broken or not. I'm so sorry I never told you.", the girl said, in tears by the end of her monologue.

"Shh, don't apologize for something like that. I don't even want to think about you being hurt by anyone. I love you, Katie, and that will never change.", James whispered, pulling Katie into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

Katie couldn't believe it. She half expected James to be in a fit of rage by now. But no, he was holding Katie in his arms, telling her that he'd love her no matter what, and a whole hell of a lot calmer than she was.

Katie was asleep a few minutes later, so James stood up and carried her to her room. He set the sleeping girl on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Katie. I will always love you.", he whispered.

James, as expected, was shaken awake by Claire around midnight.

"Uncle James, I had a scary dream.", she whispered, little tears trickling down her face.

"Oh, Angel, what was it about?", he asked, worried.

"Aunt Katie was hurt and no one could save her.", Claire said, beginning to sob into James's chest.

"Well, that is never going to happen. I would never let anything happen to her, you, or anyone in our family.", he told the child, pulling her closer.

"G'night, Uncle James.", she yawned, falling asleep almost instantly.

James kissed the top of her head and held the tiny red head close to him the entire night.

Katie woke up around two and went to James's room. She opened the door and silently awed. Claire had her Tinker Bell doll in a choke hold, while James had the five year old close to him. Katie lay down next to them and fell asleep. The small family had no clue that Lily and Kendall had followed Katie and were leaning against the door frame, hoping that their family would be something as sweet as the one that they were watching.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Isabel was over at the house at least three time a week to help Katie practice for the talent show. The night before, all ten of them went to Katie's school to practice there, and to map out where each of the girls were to be stationed.

"Okay, Lily, you stay with Claire, because you're less likely to be trampled on. Relax, I mean that in a good way.", Katie told the red head, pointing just off stage.

"Gabby, you and Juliet are on each end of the auditorium, and Isabel, you're in the middle. All in the front row, just to be clear.", Lily added.

"And the guys are on stage with Katie.", Isabel stated, causing everyone to take their positions.

Katie's practice went as well as possible, considering James and Kendall were afraid that Katie wouldn't get through the song. She did, and then snapped at them for worrying too much.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I know I worry a bit much, but I can't help it.", James whispered to her, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay. I was the one worrying when you had your problems going on, so I guess it's your turn to worry now.", she replied, giving him a small smile.

Neither one saw Isabel blink tears away. Lily, Gabby, and Juliet did notice though. They walked over to the blonde and led her out into the hall.

"Isabel, are you okay?", Lily asked.

"Mostly bitter over a stupid mistake, but yeah.", she replied.

"What mistake?", Juliet asked.

"Letting go of James. I shouldn't have tried to pressure him. But at least he's with someone who can be there for him and Claire. I'm horrible with kids!", Isabel replied, letting out a laugh at the last sentence.

Lily could see right through it though, she knew better.

"Izzy, can I call you Izzy?", Isabel nodded, "You're not over him, nor have you let go, but I don't think you can. Just try not to let it get to you. You're a great person, and from what I've seen, you have a great life ahead of you.", Lily told her, pulling the young woman into a hug.

"Really, Lily?", she asked.

Juliet and Gabby walked close and nodded, smiling and laughing.

"Now let's get back in there and prove to the world that Katie isn't a pushover, whore, slut, or anything else your sister said!", Juliet said in a peppy voice.

The girls laughed as they reentered the auditorium. Only Juliet could make this situation into something so silly.

The next day was so fuzzy and hectic, one might have thought of the household as a bunch of chickens running around with their heads cut off.

"Where's my lip gloss?", Juliet yelled from the downstairs bathroom.

"Has anyone seen my other shoe?", Lily called from inside her closet.

This was how everyone in the house was until about an hour before Katie was to be onstage.

But ten minutes before she was set to preform, the unthinkable happened. Katie looked around for any sign of James. He was gone. She pulled out her cell phone just as his name flashed up on the screen.

"Where are you?", she asked.

"The hospital. At first, I had to go to get Tinker Bell. Claire was crying about it. This truck came out of nowhere and hit us. Claire's unconscious, but unless one of the guys gets up here, I'm not leaving.", he replied.

"I'll send Carlos and Logan both.", Katie said.

"But what about your performance, it's in ten, wait no, eight minutes, I'll never make it.", James told her.

"I'll have to change my song a bit, but I can handle it. I just have a bad feeling about today and I need you here. Just trust me.", Katie told him, hanging up.

Logan and Carlos left, and Kendall turned to his little sister.

"What song are you singing now?", he asked, eyebrows raised.

"'Love is a Battlefield'. You can play it on guitar for me. I only need a guitar, Kendall.", she whispered so no one could hear her.

"No, I haven't mastered that one. I can play 'According to You' better than most.", he replied, smiling weakly.

"Fine, whatever.", Kate told him, smiling to show she wasn't angry.

She stepped onstage, Kendall right behind her, texting the other girls the sudden change. She took the microphone from its stand and waited for Kendall to begin playing.

"According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.

According to you

I'm difficult,

hard to please,

forever changing my mind.

I'm a mess in a dress,

can't show up on time,

even if it would save my life.

According to you. According to you.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

so baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you.

According to you

I'm boring,

I'm moody,

you can't take me any place.

According to you

I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.

I'm the girl with the worst attention span;

you're the boy who puts up with that.

According to you. According to you.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

so baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,

like I'm not hated. oh- no-.

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me

you're stupid,

you're useless,

you can't do anything right.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

According to you.

According to you.

According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right"

She heard several cheers and woops as she stopped singing, but the one comment that stood out most was the on the came from just off stage.

"Good thing I had no choice but to trust you.", she heard.

Katie whipped around so fast, it nearly gave her whiplash. James was standing there, waiting for her. She ran over to him and James barely had time to steady himself before she knocked him over.

Katie went last, but hadn't expected the judges to return so quickly. They stood onstage and read the name of the winner out loud.

"Katie Knight!"

There were cheers from all directions. But then, at the best moment of Katie's day, Natalie did the unthinkable. Katie saw the barrel of a Berretta 96 and heard a shot. Isabel, who had run up to hug Katie, pushed the girl down and tried to jump in front of the bullet fired by, Natalie, her own sister. But at the same time, James tried to take the bullet too. As it struck down its victim, Katie screamed.

"NO!"

A/N: How was it? Be honest. Sorry for the length of time between updates, but until recently, I haven't been as inspired. This update is the work of my cousin, the inspiration for Claire, and my little sister, who begged me to update this story. R&R please! P.S., Katie's outfit for the showcase/talent show is the one Tori wore in "Beggin on Your Knees" at the singing showcase thing.


	8. Sorry, AN! AGAIN! Poll

A/N: Spoiler alert. I have a poll on my Author's Page. It's for Kendall and Lily's baby's middle name. It's definitely a girl, and her first name is Sophie. It means "Wisdom" and I just fell in love with the name Sophie (Maybe Sophia) Knight, but I have no middle name. If you wish to have a say in the matter, vote! XOXOXO :D ^0^ :P Her first name depends on the poll results.


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO

_**Previously...**_

_ Katie went last, but hadn't expected the judges to return so quickly. They stood on stage and read the name of the winner out loud._

"_Katie Knight!""_

_There were cheers from all directions. But then, at the best moment of Katie's day, Natalie did the unthinkable. Katie saw the barrel of a Berretta 96 and heard a shot. Isabel, who had run up to hug Katie, pushed the girl down and tried to jump in front of the bullet fired by, Natalie, her own sister. But at the same time, James tried to take the bullet too. As it struck down its victim, Katie screamed._

_ "NO!"_

Isabel hand jumped right in front of James as well, and was now lying in a pool of her own blood. Katie and James were kneeling next to her, both trying to stop the bleeding. Kendall was on his cell phone, talking to a 911 operator.

"Isabel, why?", Katie sobbed.

"Claire and James need you just as much as you need them.", the blonde replied, taking her final breath.

Natalie has passed out when she saw her sister take the bullet. Coming to, she saw her sister's lifeless body and, you guessed it, passed out again. She was not going to deal with this to well.

A few days later, things were crazy. Natalie turned herself in and pleaded guilty to the charges of involuntary manslaughter, stalking, and attempted murder. Katie could only think about Isabel's last words to her.

As she tried to go to sleep, she turned to James, whom she had been sharing a room with since the incident.

"James, what would you do if Isabel hadn't jumped in front of me and you were too late?", she asked.

"I honestly have no clue. I don't want to think about what my life would be like without you. I'd probably become manic depressive, try to kill myself, drive everyone else to the point of wanting to kill me, eventually kill myself and, Claire would be sent to live with Michael's halfsister, Stephanie.", he replied, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you think my brother knows that?", she asked.

"Why would you ask that?", James asked.

"I heard him talking to Lily about how you tried to take the bullet for me. He said it was stupid and reckless.", Katie said glumly.

"He was right, because he knows how much it would hurt you and Claire, hell, even the guys, Lily, Juliet, and Gabby, if Natalie would have killed me. As much as I wish Isabel hadn't taken that bullet, I'm glad it was for the reason she did.", he answered, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm still scared, James. I almost died, you almost died. I can barely sleep, let alone live my life the way I normally do.", she replied, letting a few tears fall down her face.

"Don't worry about that, Katie, I'll always be there for you. _I'll be there for you_

_These five words I swear to you_

_When you breathe I want to be the air for you_

_I'll be there for you._", Katie finally fell asleep as James sang the song he would normally sing to Claire, who was still in the hospital for another day.

Katie may have fallen asleep, but James stayed awake most of the night. How was he supposed to sleep with half of his reason for being alive was in the hospital and the other half was scared to death of her average everyday life. He was their rock, but who was his? He was only twenty, but yet, he carried the wait of the world on his shoulders. Well, almost. There was only one person who he could call.

The next morning at 9: 30, he dialed the number of an Orlando, Florida apartment. An elderly woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nana. How are you?", James asked his grandmother.

"James David, you need to call your grandparents more often. And we're both great. Florida is wonderful.", Reba Nettles said to her grandson.

"Is Pops around? I need to ask him a question or two.", James asked.

"He just finished his lunch. David, James is on the phone. He wants to speak to you.", Reba replied, handing her husband the phone.

"Jamie, what's on your mind?", David asked.

"How did you survive being head of the family when your parents died? I have to look out for Katie, Claire, Juliet, Logan, Carlos, and Gabby. Kendall can take care of himself, but he worries about Lily and the baby so much, that I think he's forgetting about some of the most pressing issues.", James choked out, breaking for the first time since his dad's death.

"James, it won't be easy, but I need you to calm down, take a deep breath, and just listen to me. You need a break. Katie doesn't return to school until August. It's the middle of July. Why don't the three of you come for a visit. Claire would love to go to Disney World.", he responded.

James did as told and thought about what his grandfather had just said. Maybe a vacation was what they needed.

"I'll ask Katie and Claire. Speaking of which, I think the latter is waking up. I've got to go. Love you, Pops. Bye. Tell Nana I love her too.". James replied as Claire's door, which was across the hall, began to open.

"We love you too. Bye, James.", David said, hanging up.

James hadn't expected Claire to be up this early, she went to bed late after getting sugar high, courtesy of Logan. She had went to sleep at about 2:30 A.M., so naturally, waking up with so little sleep, her first reaction was to find James.

"Hey there, Angel. You feeling okay?", he asked, pulling the little girl into his arms.

"I'm fine, just a little sad. Isabel is with my Mommy and Daddy now.", James heard the girl whisper.

"Claire, I just talked to Nana and Pops. They wanted to know if we, that is, you, Aunt Katie, and I, would like to fly to Orlando for a visit. And Nana and Pops may have mentioned Disney World.", James told her, his classic Diamond smirk appearing on his face.

Claire looked ready to bounce off the walls. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Disney World?", she half shrieked.

"It's fine with me. School won't start for about two and a half weeks.", Katie said groggily.

James didn't even know she was awake.

"I thought you were asleep, babe.", he whispered.

"I was, but then my pillow made a phone call to Florida. This is why I hate waking up after you.", she mumbled.

"Waking up after me would imply that I actually went to sleep last night.", James whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

"It's early, so I say we all go back to sleep for about an hour or so and then we can discuss a vacation.", Katie said to the both of them.

The only responses she got were Claire crawling in between Katie and James, and James lying back down on his pillow and falling asleep almost instantly. Katie let out a giggle and snuggled up to Claire and James. What had she gotten herself into?

As it turns out, the trio did not wake until almost noon. Kendall found it strange that his sister, Claire, and his best friend were not up, so he went to check. He found the child's room empty, and realized that they'd all be in James's room. When Kendall opened the door, he closed it just as quick. James had begun to stir when the door opened.

James opened the door a few moments later and looked at Kendall, who was leaning against the wall next to Claire's door.

"We need to talk, Kendall.", he asked the blonde man.

"About?", Kendall asked.

"Katie and Claire are just now waking up, so I'll wait for them. We need to have more of a family discussion. You, Lily, me, Katie, and Claire.", James said in no louder than a whisper.

Kendall nodded and walked downstairs. He told Lily what James had said, and the young couple went into the living room. A few minutes later, the other three entered.

"What's up, James?", Kendall asked.

"I called my grandparents this morning. They wanted me, Katie, and Claire to come visit them in Orlando. The three of us talked about it, and we want to go. Claire and I can, but Katie can't unless Kendall's okay with it.", James said.

"It's fine with me.", Kendall said, thus causing everyone in the room to disperse.

A week later, the trio were checking in at the Bay Lake Tower at Disney's Contemporary Resort (A/N: BTW, it's brand new now). Katie couldn't help but smile at how excited Claire was. She stood next to Katie, looking around, her mouth agape.

When they entered their room, Katie walked over to the window and opened the curtains.

"Wow!", Claire gasped, seeing Cinderella Castle in the distance.

"Yep, that's Disney World.", Katie told the girl.

James came to stand behind them, and smiled as well.

"Okay, we have to get ready. We have to meet Pops and Nana for dinner.", James told Claire, who just turned around and hugged him.

Half an hour later, James, Katie, and Claire were outside the Rainforest Cafe, waiting on Reba and David. When James's grandparents did show up, only about five minutes later, the group greeted each other warmly.

"Nana!", Claire squealed, hugging the only living female link she had to her mother and grandmother.

"Claire, sweetie, be careful.", Katie warned.

"It's all right, Katie dear. I may be her great grandmother, but that doesn't mean I'm old. But thank you for thinking about that.", Reba said.

"It's good to see you again, Nana Nettles.", Katie said, using what she, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had called James's grandmother for years.

"Pops, thanks for the idea of Disney World.", James said quietly to his grandfather.

The older man just smiled and nodded. The group was seated next to a large fish tank, which made Claire happy. She just sat there and colored in her coloring booklet/menu.

Their waitress walked up and took their order. After dinner, they went back to their hotel. Claire got her bath and was in bed very soon after that. Later that night, James and Katie say, watching the fireworks from the Magic Kingdom. So far, this trip was the best yet.

A/N: How was it? Be honest. Sorry for the length of time between updates, but until recently, I haven't been as inspired. This update is the work of my cousin, the inspiration for Claire. R&R please! P.S., I'm sorry it's so short, but the next chapter or two will be about Disney World, which I so don't own. I wish I did though, but hey, who doesn't.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO

Claire was up at eight the next morning. She bounced on the foot of of James and Katie's bed, wanting them to get up. Katie waited for Claire to stop bouncing. The girl crawled in between the other two, which was when Katie pulled the girl into her arms.

"Good morning, Princess.", Katie whispered.

"Good morning, Aunt Katie. Can you make Uncle James wake up?", the five year old replied.

Unbenounced to either of the girls, James was very much awake. He pulled the two closer to him, began to tickle both of them, and they erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Good morning!", he said happily.

Once they were ready to leave, the trio boarded the monorail and set off for the Magic Kingdom. Claire was amazed by the scenery as she looked out the monorail sped towards the station. As it entered and stopped, Claire, as excited as she was, held tight to Katie and James's hands.

Once inside the park, James opened the map.

"Okay, Claire, pick a ride.", he said to the five year old.

Claire thought for a moment, before placing her tiny finger on Dumbo.

"Dumbo is first. Let's get to it.", James said, putting up the map, picking Claire up, taking Katie's hand, and speed walking towards Fantasy Land.

After standing in line for fifteen minutes, they all climbed into the only color "Dumbo" they could agree on, red. The ride started up and Claire made them rise to the highest altitude possible on the ride.

As they stepped off Dumbo, Claire pointed at Peter Pan's Flight.

"Peter Pan next!", she cheered.

"Fine with me.", Katie said, looking at James, who just nodded.

After a surprising five minute wait, they boarded their "pirate ship" and were off.

As they rounded the corner, Claire saw the mermaids.

"Aunt Katie, that one looks like Ariel!", she said cheerfully.

Katie looked at the mermaid in question, and she had to agree with Claire.

"You're right, Princess, it does look like Ariel!", she said, giggling.

The rest of the morning was spent on the different rides in Fantasy Land. James and Claire went on the carousel and Katie taped in on the video camera. The last ride before lunch was "it's a small world" (Yeah, the name of the ride has no capital letters, and it makes sense. It's small letters, get it?).

Seeing as how it was the one considered to be most annoying, it was the only ride James dreaded riding. But seeing Claire's look of amazement, he found it to be worth riding.

After the ride was over, it was time for lunch. They ate lunch at Pinoccho Village Haus. It was simple, something that people who didn't really know James would be shocked by.

When lunch was finished, the trio made their way to Frontier Land. Claire dragged them onto Big Thunder Mountain Rail Road. Of course, when it was over, Splash Mountain was next. Seeing as how Claire was so small, the three of them squeezed into the front row of the log and were soaked by the end of it. And, unlike normal, James wasn't mad at his hair getting messed up. Katie loved how the three of them brought out the best in each other. She also loved how Claire curled up close to her when they were on Pirates of the Caribbean in Adventure Land.

"Claire, do you want to go on the Magic Carpets next?", James asked the girl when they exited the ride.

Claire nodded feverishly and they walked to said ride.

A few hours later, after riding every ride in the park Claire had any interest in, James decided that it would be a good time to relax before the big fireworks show later. This meant riding the Tomorrow Land Transit Authority, aka the People Mover. Claire fell asleep on James moments after the ride began, Katie following suit shortly after. Katie blinked awake a few minutes before the ride was to be over. Claire didn't wake up until James woke her up.

"Claire,", he whispered, "It's time for the fireworks."

The "Wishes" firework show was beautiful and when the time came, the three of them made their wishes silently, not knowing they all wished for the same thing.

"I wish life could be like this forever."

As they road back to the hotel, James asked Katie what she wished for.

"I can't tell you.", she replied.

"Why not?", he asked.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling thru

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

the dream that you wish will come true", Katie sang, placing a kiss on James's lips as she finished the song.

James just grinned and they exited the monorail. Claire went into the room and started to get ready for bed. James, who didn't nap on the "People Mover" kissed her good night and went t bed. Katie, on the other hand, pulled out Claire's Tinker Belle doll from the closet, where she was put while they went to the park. Giving the child the doll, Katie started to leave the room. Until...

"Aunt Katie, can you sing me a lullaby?", Claire asked.

"Okay, but only one.", Katie caved, sitting down on the edge of Claire's bed.

"'Second Star to the Right', please.", Claire responded.

"The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

The second star to the right

Shines with a light that's rare

And if it's Never Land you need

It's light will lead you there

Twinkle, twinkle little star

So I'll know where you are

Gleaming in the skies above

Lead me to the one who loves me

And when you bring him my way

Each time we say "Goodnight"

We'll thank the little star that shines

The second from the right.", she sang, watching the little girl drift to sleep, keeping Tinker Belle in a choke hold.

As Katie walked out of Claire's room, her cellphone went off. Answering it quickly, she was glad to hear Kendall's voice.

"Hey, baby sister.", he said.

"Hey, Kendall.", she replied.

"How's your trip gone so far?", Kendall asked.

"So far, so great. The Magic Kingdom was a success. Tomorrow we're meeting up with Nana and Pops at Epcot.", Katie replied.

"How's James doing?", he asked, as if he was avoiding something.

"He's fine, but you're obviously not. What's wrong?", she answered.

"Lily and I decided to do something completely crazy, but we want your approval first.", Kendall said wearily.

"What is it?", Katie asked, intrigued by her brother's statement.

"We want to go ahead and get married now, and after the baby's born, then Lily can have the big, fairy tale wedding she deserves.", he responded, expecting his sister to yell.

"That's fine, as long as James and I are there. So next week is best.", was Katie's reply.

"Thanks for not yelling at me.", Kendall said sheepishly.

"I can't, because I just put Claire to sleep. Just kidding, but I really need to go to bed.", she replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. G'night, Katie. I love you.", he said.

"Love you too, Kendall.", Katie said, hanging up.

Katie went into her room and within ten minutes, she was fast asleep.

A/N: How was it? Be honest. Sorry for the length of time between updates, but until recently, I haven't been as inspired. This update is the work of my tremendous love of Walt Disney World. R&R please! P.S., Have I told you about how much I love Disney World, which I so don't own. I wish I did though. But hey, who doesn't.


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO

The next day was a bit different from the first. They only spent half the day at the park. Epcot didn't have as many things that interested Claire. It was almost lunch time, and Claire was bored out of her mind. As they entered Turtle Talk with Crush, Claire sat down with some of the other kids in the room and that's when the "fun" began.

Claire was laughing hysterically at Crush as he bumped into the screen. Crush began talking to the kids and singled out Claire. He asked where she was from.

"California.", Claire answered, getting odd looks from some people.

Crush asked who had brought her to the park. This made Katie, James, Reba, and David all nervous. What if someone recognized James?

"My Uncle James.", Claire answered.

Of course, the CGI sea turtle had to acknowledge James, so everyone turned to look.

"Hey, that's James Diamond!", yelled a girl near the door.

Crush looked at James and turned to Claire.

"Is he, like, famous?", the turtle asked.

"Yes.", Claire said quietly.

"Wow! What does he, like, do?", Crush asked.

"He's in a band called Big Time Rush.", the girl replied, looking back at her uncle as she spoke.

"So he, like, sings?", the turtle asked.

"Yeah, he's an awesome singer!", Claire said a bit louder.

"Radical.", Crush said.

When the show concluded, James took Claire's hand and the two hurried towards the monorail.

"Am I in trouble, Uncle James?", she asked.

"Not at all, Angel. I just don't want to sign autographs right now.", James replied, turning to see the other three walk up.

"Now what? In half an hour, everyone will know we're in Epcot. It's all over Twitter.", Katie said, pocketing her cell phone.

"We do have the park hopper option on our tickets. How about we head over to Hollywood Studios?", James suggested.

"Weren't we here to escape Hollywood?", Katie joked.

"No, just to escape the people in Hollywood.", James replied with his classic Diamond smirk.

"Are we going or what?", asked an impatient Claire, tapping her foot.

For an answer, Claire was picked up by James and the group of four got on the monorail.

As a safety precaution, James and Claire decided to stop at the hotel to fix their hair and change so they wouldn't be noticed as easily. News might travel fast about them being there.

An hour later, it was lunch time and the group of five had just entered the 50s Prime Time Cafe in Hollywood Studios. As they waited for their food, an old Elvis song came over the radio.

"Maybe I didn't treat you

Quite as good as I should have

Maybe I didn't love you

Quite as often as I could have

Little things I should have said and done

I just never took the time

You were always on my mind

You were always on my mind

Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died

Give me, give me one more chance

To keep you satisfied, satisfied

Maybe I didn't hold you

All those lonely, lonely times

And I guess I never told you

I'm so happy that you're mine

If I make you feel second best

Girl, I'm sorry I was blind

You were always on my mind

You were always on my mind

Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died

Give me, give me one more chance

To keep you satisfied, satisfied

Little things I should have said and done

I just never took the time

You were always on my mind

You are always on my mind

You are always on my mind", James sang the song softly, taking Katie and Claire's hands into his own as he sang.

"Since when do you sing Elvis's songs?", Katie asked with a smile.

"Since we visited Graceland on that last tour.", James replied, while Claire tugged on his sleeve.

"Uncle James, who's Elvis?", she asked innocently.

"Elvis Presley was a man from Mississippi who was very poor, but he had a gift. He had one of the best voices in the music industry. Elvis in know as the King of Rock N' Roll. The only other person in the world who became known as the King of any main music sect was Michael Jackson. He was the King of Pop. Both men, funnily enough, died because of drugs and Michael Jackson married Elvis's daughter, but they split up.", James replied.

"Thanks for the history lesson, James. Although I don't think Claire wanted all that information.", Katie said through giggles.

James rolled his eyes, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face.

After lunch, the group went on the Great Movie Ride and to several different shows, such as _Ariel the Little Mermaid_, _Disney, Jr._, _Indiana Jones Stunt Show Spectacular_, and _Beauty and the Beast_. (The latter being Claire's favorite.)

Speaking of the girl, Claire spent the whole ride back to the hotel singing "Be Our Guest" and practically bouncing up and down in her seat.(A/N: B&tB is one of my favorites, and Claire is too short for almost everything in that park. Sorry, everyone, she's only 5.)

As Claire got ready for bed, Katie pulled four fairies from her bag of souvirns she'd bought at the parks that day. As Claire entered the room, she saw the fairies. She had a wide grin on her face.

"Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Terence! Thank you, Aunt Katie!", she said excitedly, throwing her arms around Katie.

"You're very welcome, Princess, but it's time to go to sleep.", Katie replied, tucking the girl in and turning out the light.

Claire was asleep in minutes, so Katie told James about Kendall's plan.

"Well, it makes sense. From Kendall's point of view at least.", James said.

"I agree, and I told Kendall that. I think we should get some sleep. If we're not up when Claire is, I don't even want to think about it.", Katie replied, dragging James off to bed.

A/N: How was it? Be honest. Sorry for the length of time between updates, but until recently, I haven't been as inspired, but it's Summer, so expect a lot more updates! This update is the work of my tremendous love of Walt Disney World. R&R please! P.S., Have I told you about how much I love Disney World, which I so don't own. I wish I did though. But hey, who doesn't.


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO

The next day, they began their Animal Kingdom Adventure with the Festival of the Lion King (A personal favorite of mine, btw). If anyone in the room was even a little bit sleepy, that quickly changed. The show was great until they reached the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?", and James noticed Claire's confused expression.

"What's wrong, Claire?", he whispered.

"I thought it was slower?", she said in a questioning tone.

"It is, sweetie, but things aren't always as perfect as you might expect.", Katie whispered to the girl, tucking a stray piece of her scarlet locks behind her ear.

"Oh.", she replied softly.

After that, no one said a word. When the show was over, Claire asked James to sing the song the right way. The pop star only chuckled as he began singing.

"There's a calm surrender

To the rush of day

When the heat of the rolling world

Can be turned away

An enchanted moment

And it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior

Just to be with you"

"And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best", Katie joined in, Claire smiling as she saw people from the show came to see who was singing.

"There's a time for everyone

If they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope

Moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason

To the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager

Beats in time with yours", they continued, oblivious to those around them.

"And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best", by this time, Claire had sat back down and was about to burst into a fit of giggles.

All around them, cast members erupted with applause. When James turned around, a few people recognized him. He, however, was looking at Claire, who was about to fall over from laughing.

"Claire Aryne Diamond-Smith, you are one tricky little girl.", he told her with a sigh.

"Now I wonder where that came from...", Katie mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that, Kate?", James asked, hearing her perfectly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all.", she replied, laughing.

The cast members recognized James once he turned around. This only prompted the three to leave faster. Claire was laughing as they walked towards the Kilimanjaro Safaris ride. At the sight of live animals, the last incident was driven out of her mind. This made Katie smile, noticing James was the same way. He was still such a child.

By the time the ride was over, Claire had already taken the map from Katie, looked over it, and decided what she wanted to do next.

"Can we please go on the Triceratops Spin?", she pleaded.

James merely laughed and agreed. So they hurried across the park to Dino-land USA.

After the ride, Katie told them it was time for lunch. The trio headed over to Restaurantosaurus. Claire ate mainly fries, but ate nonetheless.

After lunch, they went to see the musical _Finding Nemo_. Claire was once again critiquing the performers.

"This is your fault for letting her watch _The X Factor_.", Katie whispered to James.

"How was I supposed to know she'd start acting like Simon Cowell?", he said in his own defense.

"She's barely five. She parrots everything.", Katie said in an undertone, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't.", James said quickly, making Katie hate the fact that he knew her so well.

"Be lucky I love you.", she whispered, holding back a laugh.

By the end of the show, Claire was starting to tire. It was rather hot out, so James decided they would go to _It's Tough to be a Bug_, then go back to the hotel.

As it was, the show was enough to keep everyone awake. From the cool air to the random, bug related, surprises, there were laughter and smiles as far as the eye could see.

A/N: How was it? Be honest. Sorry for the length of time between updates, but I had lost interest in most of my writing. Recently, my grandfather passed away. It was then a thought struck me. Wouldn't it be wrong for me to dwell on the bad things and ignore the good things? That is the exact opposite of what he would want me to do, so I am going to continue to write and make others happy, because that's what makes me happy. So expect a lot more updates! This update is the work of my tremendous love of Walt Disney World, and for my grandfather who took me to Disney World and rode the Haunted Mansion with me to "protect me from the scary ghosts" every time. I spent most of the day on this. I know it isn't too long, but there is only so much one can do at Animal Kingdom with small children who are trying to overcome a traumatic event. Trust me, I know more so than anybody else I know. R&R please! P.S., Have I told you about how much I love Disney World, which I so don't own. I wish I did though. But hey, who doesn't.


End file.
